Use of RFID systems to transfer data has opened new possibilities in computing and business. One such possibility is the use of RFID chips in biometric documents. A biometric document is a combined paper and electronic document (for example, a biometric passport) that contains biometric information and can be used to authenticate the identity of its holder. The RFID chip can be embedded in the front or back cover or center page of the biometric document. RFID enabled systems can read information from documents with embedded RFID chips using contactless technology. The use of RFID enabled ID documents can prevent falsification of ID documents as well as tampering, fraud, and other crimes using false documents.